Poro Snax
by GarenKat Fangirl
Summary: Garen and Katarina adopt a poro. Cuteness ensues. A series of Garen/Kat drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, it was the small comfort of her hand in his. Sometimes, it was the way he held her when she cried like she had after losing her father. Sometimes it was the way he whispered her name as they made love, his breath warm against her neck. Sometimes it was his absence that reminded her of just how much she loved him. During those moments, Katarina knew with absolute certainty that she would give her life for his. That she would do anything for him.

But moments like these? These were moments that made Katarina wonder why she had to fall in love with this man.

"Why the fuck," she said, enunciating each word clearly and with venom. Just to get the message across. "Is there a _poro_ in my kitchen?"

The poro in question, a cute, fluffy thing with curled horns, was currently playing around Garen's feet.

Garen's grin was sheepish. He knew she was less than pleased by the fluffy white creature's presence in their house—much less the kitchen. Katarina liked to keep the house clean and tidy, and the mess on the floor wasn't helping. There were toys, slobber, and white tufts of fur scattered across the floor, and there was even fur on the kitchen table. Great.

"I found him on the side of the road," Garen explained. "I couldn't just leave him."

"Does my house _look_ like a pet shelter to you?" Kat asked with a sigh as she walked further into the room. She wiped the fur off the corner of the table and dumped her purse on the flat surface. She sat heavily in one of the chairs, her eyes narrowing as she watched the poro waddle around Garen's legs.

Garen was sitting on the tiled floor, his long legs spread out before him. Small poro toys lay on the ground around him, and a bag of Poro Snax was perched on the counter behind him, half empty.

The poro sniffed curiously at Garen's sock before squeaking and hopping back, shaking from side to side and letting out a sneeze.

Garen chortled. "I guess he thinks my feet are stinky," he laughed.

"He's right," Kat teased, unable to keep a quick smirk off her lips. But then she cleared her throat. "Garen, we can't keep him."

Garen was quiet. The little poro tried to hop onto his leg, but couldn't quite make it. It tried again, then again, and then finally managed to land on top of Garen's knee. The poro gurgled happily before clawing its way up Garen's leg and then pawing at his stomach until Garen lifted him into his arms.

"Why not?" Garen asked, his eyes never leaving the poro, who snuggled into his embrace.

Kat shook her head. "We... We're never home. Poros need affection, everyone knows that."

"We can give him affection when we get home from work," Garen said. "We won't leave him alone for too long."

"He'll chew on all the furniture," Kat said.

"We have enough money to replace anything he chews up."

Kat watched as the poro wiggled in Garen's arms. Then the little creature made eye contact with her, and its eyes lit up. It started squirming furiously in Garen's arms. Oh, no.

"We don't have a Poro door," Kat said.

"I can fix one up over the weekend," Garen said. "It's not hard."

Kat was quiet. "He'll lick everything," she said. "It'll be slimy."

"It's not so bad," Garen said with a grin. Then he started walking towards her, and Kat leaned back in her chair.

He held out the poro to her. "Do you want to hold him?" he asked.

"No," Kat said, but the creature wriggled itself free from Garen's grasp and hopped into her lap.

Despite herself, she let out an uncharacteristic squeal, and instinctively picked it up, the pads of its feet soft against her hands. It licked her fingers immediately and panted, its tongue lolling out of its mouth. And the little guy was smiling. Oh, no.

Ugh.

Kat wouldn't get attached to this thing. She sighed and put the animal in her lap, and it hopped excitedly on her leg before pawing at her stomach and hopping some more.

"Damn it," Kat said, relenting and picking up the creature once more, this time cradling it in her arms.

It squeaked and rolled onto its back, clearly expecting a belly rub.

"Fuck off," she muttered before rubbing its belly.

Garen laughed. "So, can we keep him?"

Ugh.

"Please?" Garen was using those puppy eyes. She always had a hard time resisting his puppy eyes.

 _Ugh_.

"Fine," she said. She shifted the poro and handed it back to Garen, who took it and held it under one arm. "But you're cleaning the poop. I'm not touching the stuff."

"Deal!" Garen agreed.

And that was how they agreed to adopt a poro.

* * *

A/N: Two different authors actually inspired this story. The first was FicfansEverywhere, who asked me if I wrote any one-shots. The second was Tahimikamaxtli, who wrote an absolutely adorable drabble involving Riven and Yasuo and the cutest little poros. Go check it out. Please. It's so damn cute.

Anyways, I figure I can update this every once in a while. Just a series of cute little fluffy drabbles. Hope you all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dagger, c'mere, I have Poro Snax," Kat said, waving the treats in the air. Unable to resist the enticing aroma, the little poro left Garen's side on the couch and bounded across the hall to where Katarina stood. It hopped onto her shoe and stood on its hind legs, its front paws moving frantically through the air as it begged for the treat.

"Good boy," Kat said, unable to keep a smile from her lips as she knelt and offered the treat to the poro, who swallowed it in one bite and began running around in circles out of sheer happiness. Its tail wiggled, and Kat gave it a quick scratch behind its horns before making her way across the room towards him.

"It could be a girl," Garen said. "What about Clara? That's a pretty name for a pretty poro."

"Dagger's a cool name, and Clara's boring. We're calling him Dagger."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Still calling him Dagger. Uh, her."

Garen sighed. "Well, I prefer the name Clara over Dagger. It's a much sweeter name. I guess we'll see which one sticks?"

"It'll be Dagger," Kat said with confidence as she took a seat next to Garen on the cushions, the poro following along.

Garen took the bag of treats from her and procured one, waving it in the air. The little poro's eyes studied it hungrily.

"You want the Poro Snax, little guy?" Garen asked. The poro surely couldn't understand him, but at the words, it let out a squeak and wiggled from side to side. Garen chuckled and handed the snack to it. The poro ate it quickly and gurgled, then watched Garen curiously. It probably wanted more.

"What's in those things?" Kat asked, nodding towards the bag of Poro Snax that Garen had in his lap.

Garen looked at the bag. "Nothing unhealthy," he announced after looking over the ingredients. "'Poro Snax are a nutritious and tasty treat for your special Poro.' That's what the back says," he told her, handing her the bag of treats.

"Poro Snax," Kat mumbled as she glanced over the ingredients. "What kind of name is 'Poro Snax,' anyway? Who comes up with that shit."

"I like it," Garen admitted. "It's cute."

Kat rolled her eyes as she reached into the bag and produced a treat. "Hey, Dagger, want some Poro Snax?" She waited until the poro began to paw at her boot before she handed it to the creature, who let out a happy gurgle and began chomping on the snack. God, she hated the fact that she thought it was so cute.

Kat stood and made her way to the kitchen. "I'm getting dinner started," she announced. It would distract her from the ball of fluff running around her house.

"Not without me!" Garen called as he got up from the couch. "I'm not letting you burn that spaghetti!"

"That was _one time_ ," Kat grumbled, but she couldn't keep the small smile from her lips.

Later that evening, after dinner, Katarina was checking through the pantry, looking for something to eat. So far, she had been unsuccessful, and her frustration manifested itself in her narrowed eyes and pursed lips, and the way she roughly shoved food items to the side in her search for something she wanted to eat.

"Damn it, Garen," Kat said, loud enough for him to hear her from where he sat on the couch in the living room. "You were supposed to buy more snacks."

"I forgot. I'm sorry!" he replied. To his credit, he did sound genuinely sorry. But sorry didn't give her pop tarts or chocolate.

Kat was about to convey this to him, in a sharp and perhaps explosive manner, when she noticed that she was not alone. At some point, the poro had made its way to her. It sat by her foot, its tongue lolling and its eyes watching her, expectant.

"What do you want?" Kat asked. It tilted its head, but continued to watch her. Kat rolled her eyes before picking it up and making her way to the living room. She gave it a quick scratch behind its horns. Which it seemed to enjoy, if the purring was any indication.

Garen stood from his place and went to the fridge, a pencil in hand. He scribbled something onto the grocery list they had hanging there, and then he paused in thought. "Kat, what else do we need besides snacks? I'll make a shopping run tomorrow."

Kat watched as the poro perked up and then launched itself to the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes as Garen picked it up and began petting it.

"Garen, put the poro down," she said. He raised his eyebrows, but complied.

"Snacks..." Kat muttered. The poro raced to her side and tilted its head. She put a hand over her face and groaned. "Oh, no..."

Garen began laughing as he realized what had just happened. "It... It responds to the word 'snacks!'" He only laughed harder when the little poro ran to his side again.

"It heard us say "Poro Snax," and now... " Kat muttered. She groaned when the poro appeared by her side again.

"Well," Garen chuckled, "I guess we have a name for the little guy, now. Snax!"

Kat groaned again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took a while to get this one out. Been busy stressing over exams and essays and finals. Hope you enjoyed! Pure cuteness/fluff.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't that Kat hated the little guy. Quite the opposite, really. He sort of reminded her of Garen, for some reason she couldn't quite identify. Consequently, she would always begrudgingly offer the poro her affection, and he would always lick her incessantly by way of thanks. It was endearing, really.

The problem was, Snax had developed a very bad habit. Perhaps it was a consequence of their failure to train him, or perhaps it was just their bad luck that they got a dumb poro—the dumbest poro _ever_. Whatever the case, Snax had decided to leave a lovely gift for Garen and Kat. Every morning. Right smack dab in the middle of the kitchen, on the white tiles. So, although Kat held no animosity towards the little poro, she was certainly _frustrated_ with the creature.

"Garen..." Kat grumbled as she hopped over the poop lying in the middle of the floor. She scrunched up her nose as the pungent aroma assaulted her nostrils. "He took a shit on the floor again."

Garen yawned and, paper towels in hand, began cleaning up the mess. It was, after all, his job to clean it up; that had been the only condition Kat had made when she agreed to keep the poro, and Garen had happily accepted the terms.

Snax, for his part, gurgled happily as he watched Garen clean up his mess. As if he was _proud_ of being able to shit. _Stupid poro,_ Kat thought as she opened the fridge and grabbed milk. As Garen disposed of the trash, Kat grabbed her favorite cereal from the pantry and poured them each a bowl. By the time Garen had finished cleaning and returned from washing his hands, Kat had already eaten half of her cereal.

"I think," Garen said, "I'm going to look online and see how to train him."

It was six in the morning, and Kat was not a morning person. The only reason she was awake was because she had to be in at work by eight. Because of this, her only response was a slight grunt as she continued munching on her food. But Garen, having known her for years, nodded and then continued, unfazed.

"Lux told me about a product that's supposed to make them go outside to do their business. So I'll look into it and see if we can get one for Snax."

Kat finished her cereal. She stood and rolled her eyes. "As long as it works, I don't care." She just wanted the stupid poro to stop pooping in the kitchen, for God's sake.

It took another week for Garen to finally train Snax to go outside and not shit on the floor. It took another week for Garen and Katarina to install a poro-door so that Snax wouldn't have any accidents inside the house. But it was worth the effort. Snax stopped pooping on the kitchen floor.

She couldn't help but feel relieved. _No more accident_ s, she thought.

And she was right. Well, sort of. From then on, Snax never did his business inside the house.

But then the little guy started teething.

* * *

A/N: I said I'd update this weekly. Ha. Hahaha. Rip.


End file.
